


Warm Feelings and Parties

by vampirecemetery



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecemetery/pseuds/vampirecemetery
Summary: For the first time in a while, Frank is going to a party with Gerard, his best friend's older brother who he also happens to have a crush on. What will happen when alcohol and weed are involved?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Warm Feelings and Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaghost420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaghost420/gifts).



> Shoutout to @justaghost for being my beta and helping me with this fic by proofreading and looking it over!!

Frank stared at the ceiling, zoning out. He’s always at the Way’s house and doesn’t feel the need to talk to them constantly. He could walk around as if he lived there and nobody would bat an eye. He didn’t even need to speak to them. He could walk into the house at midnight and climb into Gerard’s bed and he wouldn’t care. I mean, he wouldn’t want to though. ‘Fuck,' Frank thinks. Mikey is his best friend, not Gerard. Gerard’s just his best friend’s older brother, who happens to be his friend too. He shouldn’t be thinking about climbing into his best friend’s older brother’s bed. Frank gets his thoughts cut off by Ray shaking his arm. ‘Huh? I didn’t know Ray was here.’ Frank got up from laying on his back to see his entire friend group staring at him.

____“Huh? When did you guys get here?” Frank asks and then rubs his eyes. He’d been zoned out for a while._ _ _ _

____“We’ve been here for like 30 minutes dude, you didn’t even notice when we walked in. You were too busy having a deep conversation with the ceiling,” Bob responds. The room is filled with lighthearted laughter._ _ _ _

____“Okay so why’d I get my conversation with the ceiling interrupted by someone shaking my arm,” Frank mutters stubbornly, with a hint of a teasing manner heard in his voice._ _ _ _

____“Party this weekend. I think you might enjoy this one because you won’t be alone getting high on your ass and refusing to socialize. We’d all be going,” Ray replies, snickering softly._ _ _ _

____“Did everyone agree already?” Frank questioned, as his eyes flickered to Gerard’s face. Frank does stupid stuff at parties, and going with Gerard didn’t seem to be the smartest idea. Especially if alcohol or weed was involved. He looks away from Gerard and glances at Mikey, who responds to Frank’s question with a simple nod._ _ _ _

____Frank shrugs, “Sure, just don’t leave me alone or I’m gonna end up high on a couch for the rest of the party while a couple makes out in front of me.”_ _ _ _

____“Oddly specific but okay,” Mikey says, almost as a question. Frank takes a sip of a random soda on the side of Mikey’s bed that was red and had an off-brand label on it. He immediately spat the soda out, realizing it had been mixed with strong, bitter alcohol._ _ _ _

____“What the fuck?... Also what day is it?” Frank asks._ _ _ _

____Mikey snatched the spiked soda and took a long sip, “It’s Thursday. Also don’t drink my stuff, I don’t know what kinda mono you have.”_ _ _ _

____Frank sticks his tongue out at Mikey, and replies, “Rude. Gerard would share with me.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course he would…” Ray mumbles quietly, Frank overhearing him. Gerard and Frank make eye contact and Gerard immediately glances away in slight embarrassment. He realizes Gerard hasn’t said anything this entire conversation. ‘Oh well.’ Frank lays back down onto the bed and looks up at the bland ass ceiling. Gerard was complicated, but that's what he liked about him; though he’d never admit it. Gerard was the older one, the senior, but was always so shy around Frank. Frank didn’t like that because he’s a loud guy and Gerard seems like fun to be loud with. Maybe he’ll be able to talk to Gerard more at the party. Gerard doesn’t ignore him or anything, but he’s never super playful or annoying. Gerard is always so gentle and nice to him like he’s some kind of fragile doll.___ _

______School is never entertaining enough for Frank but he decides that seeing Gerard in the morning will make it a little bit better, so he stops at his locker._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Geraaaaard?” Frank says in a singing voice as he quickly walks towards Gerard, dodging all the tall people who were rushing past him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Frank?” Gerard responds, glancing over at him with a shy smile, then focuses back to working on unlocking his locker._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I’m bored and don't want to go to class,” Frank whines, fumbling with his lip ring using his tongue. He always does that subconsciously._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gerard looks at him and rolls his eyes, “I don’t think anyone wants to go to class.” Frank sighs in response and then puts his back against the row of lockers that were placed next to Gerard’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait so why’d you agree to go to that party they were talking about? I thought you didn’t like leaving that basement?” Frank asks him, raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, Mikey’s been asking me to go for a while and said he’d get the group to go if I agreed. After some convincing, I agreed to go. Parties aren’t my scene though,” Gerard shrugs, grabbing a pile of notebooks from his backpack and shoving them into his locker._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah okay. And parties aren’t my scene either, but I go for free alcohol and weed. One time I ended up getting mono from sharing a drink with this dude, but I still like going.” Frank says, snickering at his own comment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So that's why Mikey made that mono comment? You’re an idiot, Frankie.” Gerard smiles brightly at him. “Anyways I have to go to class, I’ll see you later,” Gerard says in that soft voice he only uses with Frank during certain moments when they’re alone. It makes Frank’s heartbeat speed up and gives him that stupid warm feeling in his stomach. Like butterflies. Gerard runs a hand through Frank's hair, messing it up, then shoves his locker shut and leaves. Frank traces his fingers over the indents of Gerard’s locker rather carefully, zoning out before someone accidentally shoves him and he realizes he has to leave for class._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They all end up showing up at the Way’s house so they could go to the party in the same car. When they arrive at the party, it seems to already have started. The atmosphere feels like every other party. The air is warm and lined with sweat and alcohol. People are talking that sounds like murmurs, and you can hear the occasional yell over the party music playing loudly. Frank was observing the area of the main room of the party before being dragged around by Mikey._ _ _ _ _ _

______“C’mon, let's get drinks before the good stuff runs out,” he says in a pushy-type tone. The rest of the group lets Mikey lead them through the dimly lit living room to the kitchen. The lights are brighter in the kitchen, and the people are far more dispersed. They grab their respective drinks and have a light conversation while drinking. Frank notices how Gerard looks far more anxious than usual, probably due to him being unfamiliar with the atmosphere, along with the overwhelming amount of smelly teens packed into one house. Mikey is chatting with this girl, who’s wanting to go to a room upstairs with him. Frank mentally shrugs at that thought, I mean, that’s what always happens when they go to parties together. It usually just ends up with Mikey disappearing and hooking up with some random girl, Frank being high and/or drunk on the couch, and Ray staying sober and just talking to Bob and other’s at the party until it’s time for him to be the parent who drives everyone home. Frank hasn’t gone to a party that included Gerard in quite a while. Maybe a few months? He didn’t fucking know. But he knows that Gerard doesn’t enjoy them like any other teen normally would. Gerard doesn’t like drinking since he knows he goes overboard sometimes, and he hates talking to people he doesn’t know well, or at all. He enjoys the comfort of his tranquil basement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank gets tapped on the shoulder by Mikey. “Hey Frank, I’m gonna go now, you’ll see me later.” Frank nods, taking another sip of his drink. He didn't realize how strong it was until he felt the bitter burn in his throat. Who the fuck puts this much alcohol in a drink? (smelly teens, apparently.) He takes another sip anyway, feeling about buzzed but not complaining. If he’s here for a party, he’s going to have fun. He looks at Gerard who’s just staring into his soul, or it feels like._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hm? Do you wanna take a sip?” He asks Gerard, who looks at the drink that Frank held, which was just a bottle of water. He shook his head, and Frank's expression turned puzzled. “Dude we’re at a fucking party, you gotta drink. It’s NEVER fun being sober at a party. Plus, alcohol and weed make you pretty bold.” He whispers the last part into the others ear, which Gerard takes as Frank trying to be seductive, but in the honest reality, Frank just has 0 concept of personal space and is super oblivious sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Frank you’re drunk, this is exactly why I don’t want to drink,” Gerard replied in a mumbly manner, as his cheeks turned a sly pink. Frank still gives him the now-famous puzzled expression, because who the hell goes to parties just to stare at people and sit on their ass?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not even drunk yet, I’m buzzed. If I was drunk I would be slurring my speech and be unable to stand up properly. It’s rude of you to assume I’m such a lightweight. Now take a sip.” Frank holds the drink up to Gerard’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______He takes a sniff of the drink and gags. “This is disgusting Frankie, I’d rather stick with water.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“C’mon, don’t be like that. I know you’re gonna be bored outta your mind drinking your water just watching everyone have fun,” Frank replies._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re stubborn but fine.” Gerard drinks a good amount of the liquid death, then washes it down with much more water. “Happy now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank grins a shit-eating grin, “Yup!” he replies brightly, a little too giddy than he hoped for. As he had mentioned to Gerard minutes ago, alcohol makes you bold. He took another quick sip, ignoring the burning feeling in his throat, thinking, almost daydreaming about the fact that Gerard’s lips were on this same cup. _‘What the fuck Frank? You’ve shared drinks before, and this isn’t any different,’ _he starts drowning in his thoughts.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, don’t die?” Gerard tries to joke when he realizes Frank’s just staring at him like he has the answers to every problem in the world, looking so, so concentrated on every single little speck that made up the greasy-haired boy. Frank jumps out of his meaningless staring and smiles sweetly, flipping him off, almost like saying. His eyes scan the room quickly but carefully, realizing that all the familiar faces that were his friends are now absent. He doesn’t care to look for Ray or Bob, knowing that it’ll be a hard time to try and spot their faces in the mob of people in the now wrecked living room. He does what he does every time this happens at a party, looks for some weed. He finds a random guy rolling up, searching for a lighter among the people around him, now getting desperate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Jackpot,’ Frank thinks, humming to himself. “Hey, I’ll give you my lighter if you let me take a few hits,” Frank walks up to him, holding out his lighter.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A wave of relief washes over the boy’s face. “Deal.” Frank drops the lighter in the boy's hands, who takes two hits before handing it to Frank. Frank repeated, taking two hits, as they started to make small conversation. The boy places his hands carefully on Frank’s shoulder and touches him a lot in a bunch of places that are slightly too friendly for someone you just met, which Frank thinks is strange but he plays it off as the dude being stoned and possibly drunk. They pass the joint back and forth to each other since the stranger seemed to enjoy Frank’s company. Frank favors the effects of weed over alcohol... It feels more fun, and laid back, while alcohol is a bit nerve-wracking for him. He puts his drink down on the table near them because he doesn’t need it anymore. Why carry around bitter shit slopped into a cup when you have a lightweight joint in your possession? Frank decides that he likes this dude’s presence too, and gets his name, which is Pete, and he gets his number while he was at it. Before Pete leaves, he places a kiss on Frank’s cheek, to which Frank responds with a warm smile, reassuring Pete that he was okay. His brain is too caught up with being stoned and trying to find a free couch to care for. He soon spots a couch that’s empty and crashes down, staring at the blank ceiling. Frank has gotten pretty good at zoning in general. The conversations he would be eavesdropping on got pretty fucking boring rather quickly when he realized every week he heard the same thing. His eyes are closed when he hears his name being called over and over again. He hopes whoever it is, leaves him be. He ignores them, but the person just resorts to shaking him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whaaaaaat,” Frank groans, flicking open his eyes to see Gerard. ‘Oh shit,’ Frank thinks, a nervous pit growing in his stomach, 'I probably left him all alone. I should’ve waited for him to get out of the bathroom.’_____ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hi,” is all that Gerard mumbles out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey uh, I’m sorry for leaving you behind I forgot and I really didn’t mean to I mean I usually just get stoned whenever the guys leave me behind but I didn’t realize you were still here and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, no, it’s fine, I swear,” Gerard responded calmly and quickly, cutting off Frank’s stoned rambling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sit down?” Frank questions and shifts his legs down so he’s no longer laying on his back. Gerard plops down hesitantly. There’s a slight silence between them, the background of a stereotypical teen party covering it up. It's a comfortable silence that makes Frank feel like they’re the only ones at the party. That boldness from before kicks into high gear and he moves closer to Gerard and rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and making sure to be gentle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Frank?” Gerard spits out, a little bit frantically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?” Frank replies. He opens his eyes and lifts his head up to meet Gerard’s agape expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Uhh Pete, what about Pete?” Gerard asks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Gerard looks down and Frank follows his eyes to the cup that Gerard wasn’t holding before he went to the bathroom. ‘He must’ve gotten an actual drink, good on him for not only wanting to drink water at this party,’ Frank thinks then looks back up at Gerard. “Wait, what about Pete?” Frank asks, in a sincere manner.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Aren’t you interested in him? You guys shared a joint and talked for a while then he kissed you and you guys shared numbers,” Gerard says quietly, a hint of distress and sadness in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Frank places his head back on Gerard’s shoulder. “Oh? Nah, I just wanted to get stoned. I would’ve rather been with you but you went to the bathroom and I got bored.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There’s another silence between them, and Frank can feel Gerard’s heartbeat speed up over time. “Frank.” Gerard uses that soft voice that always makes Frank’s heartbeat speed up and gives him that warm fluttery feeling in his stomach. He moves his head back up to look at Gerard. Surprisingly, Gerard is looking at him dead in the eyes for the first time. Gerard moves his face closer to Frank, and Frank does the same without thinking. Their lips press together and they kiss softly. It goes from a slow soft kiss to something more passionate, and exotic, their mouths opening and making it so they could taste each other better. Frank’s the one who pulls away first and looks at Gerard with a soft expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You taste like alcohol,” he says, with a grin he can’t contain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And you taste like weed,” Gerard replies, with the same grin on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey, it helped us in the end.” Frank shrugs playfully. He gets closer to Gerard again and wraps his arms around him. Gerard rests a hand in his hair, gently playing with it and running his fingers carefully through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You guys ready to go?” Ray comes from behind them and makes them both jump. Behind them is Mikey and Bob, who are arguing with each other and slurring. Ray doesn’t have a smirk on his face or any indication that he knew what just happened. He just looks tired and like he wants to go home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Uh, yeah we’re ready,” Gerard forms the words, stammering slightly. Frank and Gerard leave hand in hand, nobody in their friend group batting an eye at the lovebirds. If Ray wasn’t so tired and Bob and Mikey weren’t so fucking wasted, they’d be getting teased to death. Ray drives them all home, but he looks so exhausted, almost out of it that it would probably be safer for Gerard or Frank to drive, even though Gerard is slightly drunk and Frank is high as a kite. They all decide to stay at the Way’s house, like they do every time they (rarely) attend parties together. Mikey is thrown on his bed, and Bob practically tackles the couch. Ray tries to take the couch with Bob, but barely has any room so he just passes out on the floor, and Frank and Gerard look at each other before silently agreeing to share Gerard’s bed together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
